User talk:Rodrigo X
Feel free to talk to me! Tests :Click here for a full list containing all versions of my previous signatures. *''' Rodrigo X' **'Version 2.0 (v2.0)' — A fully reworked signature. Messages Black ''Kamehameha Image Why? Do you want to use it? [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:01, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :In my Dragon Ball XS series, yes. --- '''[X|[̲̅я̲̅σ̲̅d̲̅я̲̅i̲̅g̲̅σ̲̅ ̲̅x̲̅]] {TALK} « 19:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I would rather you didn't as it is my original creation. That being said, I don't mind if you use the idea, though you must change the name of the attack and create a new picture. I do appreciate you asking permission first though. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:01, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, I understand, Could you remove my SSJ5 Goku (you named it SSJ6) from Dragon Ball ST? --- '''[X|[̲̅я̲̅σ̲̅d̲̅я̲̅i̲̅g̲̅σ̲̅ ̲̅x̲̅]] {TALK} « 18:14, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh sure. I was unsure whose pic that was but I thought it was cool. I'll get onto that straight away. I used it as it is very similar to my idea of SS6. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 20:35, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thank you for being so comprehensible! I wanted to sound as positive as possible. No hard feelings. :) --- '[X|[̲̅я̲̅σ̲̅d̲̅я̲̅i̲̅g̲̅σ̲̅ ̲̅x̲̅]] {TALK} « 16:30, June 2, 2010 (UTC) NCF template Yes, I took it from Halo Fanon, and didn't catch that. Thanks for pointing it out. It's been fixed. ~Hyper Zergling'' 21:47, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. :D Featured Image Yeah, I agree. Could you compile a list of suitable images (around 5) from the site and then host a voting page so that users can vote? Thanks [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:44, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Me? Compile? Too lazy. Nevermind then. --- ''' Rodrigo X 13:57, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball Epic Announcements Hey, wanna join Dragon Ball Epic Announcements? You can announce your games and stuff! Also put news below the "games" section. Thanks. Vegetabardockforever 15:11, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :No, I don't. --- ' Rodrigo X' 20:10, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey!!! It's RFyle11!! Thank you for editing the "Gogeta" information because I'm the person created it. I'm not too sure about Gogetto. Oh we individual fans of Dragonball can create the original DB characters into our own fanfictions. :I'm currently playing Counter-Strike so I didn't continue the Gogeta article (I'll continue later). And yeah, I'm with you. I created all forms for Goku (including images) and will for Vegeta. --- ' Rodrigo X' 16:30, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Whats up whith super saiyan 5 sorry but if that was your artical i did not like that i ope you saw the other thing i wrote no but really it was kinda bad no hard feelings no but really sorry RFyle11 Hey!!! I did not write the super saiyan 5 article on Gogeta. I only write the main info about Gogeta I think some unknown user edited the infomation. How about I'll create my own version of the original DB characters like Goku (DBEX / RFyle11) instead? Nikon23 written his own information about Goku in his own fan fiction. Frieza Jr. Who's his mom? :D P A N 20:16, November 26, 2010 (UTC)